Mumfie and his Alliance of Friendship begin their journey/Seeking any friend
Here is how Mumfie and his Alliance of Friendship begin their journey in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. The very next day, Princess Celestia called on this meeting with the other princesses including Twilight. Princess Celestia: Thanks for coming along. Princess Luna: I'm just glad you've gathered us, Sister. Twilight Sparkle: So what's going on, Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: I've just got word from Star Swirl about Hades, God of the Underworld. He has resurrected and revived Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Rasputin, Rothbart, Clavius and Zelda for Sarouch, Tzekel-Kan, and Mr. Winkie for his revenge. Princess Luna: Whatever for? Princess Celestia: That means... Twilight Sparkle: We got a quest to work on. So, Twilight left to gather her friends. As she did, the Pillars, the Heroic Twelve and the Zebrican Herd came together. Trail Grazer: Mirage, it's a good thing you gave a good haller back at Zebrica. Mirage the Illusionist: It's a good thing too, Trail Grazer. Kushinda: We must stop Hades before it's too late. Star Swirl the Bearded: And we will in good time, Kushinda. Sandbar: So, what's the plan? Anga: Let's see. If we are to seek support, I'm sure we'll sure to outsmart Hades' scheme. Ulaghai: Please, how can that plan possibly be anything good? Hazina: It is the only chance we have, Ulaghai. Mumfie: Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: Yes, Mumfie, you wish to speak? Mumfie: I've got an idea. And if you let me go with Twilight and the others, I'll explain everything. Princess Luna: Do you think he's up for the challenge, Sister? Princess Celestia: Very well, Mumfie, you have our permission to go with Twilight and the others. Mumfie: All right! So, he left to tell his friends about the news. When he did, Mumfie announced the journey they're about to join in. Mumfie: Are you with me? Capper: Yeah! Merlin: In that case, we'll pack all of the equipment we'll need for our journey. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: And how're you going to do that, Merlin? Merlin: You'll see, Fizzlepop. With just one suitcase, there's one of the problem my magic is bound to solve. With a few taps of his stole, Merlin begins to say the magic words. Merlin: Higitus Figitus zumbabazing I want your attention everything! We're packing to leave. Come on, let's go. No no, not you! Books are always first, you know. Hockety pockety wockety wack Abracabra dabra nack Shrink in size very small We've got to save enough room for all Higitus Figitus migitus mum Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! During the tune, the sugar bowl reassemble itself. Cicero you belong to the Cs Alphabetical order please Ali-i-ca-fez bal-a-ca-zez Malacamez meripides Diminish diminish dictionary Those words in your vocabulary Hockety pockety wockety wack That's the way we have to pack. Higitus Figitus migitus mum Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! Suddenly, the dishes were getting crowded. Merlin: Higitus Figitus zoomacazam Stop! Stop! Now see here sugar bowl you're getting rough The poor old tea set is cracked enough So, the dishes straightened out. Merlin: Alright let's start again. Ah...Oh, where was I, Mumfie? Mumfie: Ah, hockety pockety? Merlin: Oh yes, yes that's right... Hockety pockety wockety wack Odds and ends and bric a brac Higitus Figitus migitus mum, Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um. Higitus Figitus migitus mum, Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! Archimedes: (when his house shrunk him out of it) You, you, you bungling blockhead! Merlin: Higitus Figitus migitus mum, Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um. Higitus Figitus migitus mum, Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! After packing, everyone else was amazed at what they saw. Grubber: What a way to pack! Merlin: Well, Grubber, how else would you get all this stuff into one suitcase I'd like to know? Grubber: That's awesome! Does any of your magic solve every problem. Merlin: Not every problem, because I only use my magic when I have to for necessary reasons. So, everyone and everypony else make ready for their journey. As for Mumfie, he started to think about being someone important. Mumfie: Well, I guess this it. I knew I'd do great things like I once did before. I have often dreamed Of a far off place Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me Where the crowds will cheer When they see my face And a voice keeps saying This is where I'm meant to be I will find my way I can go the distance I'll be there some day Because my heart is strong I know every mile will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong Just then, a few more friends appeared out of nowhere. Mumfie: Hubie? Rocko? Hubie: Mumfie, is that really you? Rocko the Rockhopper: Mumfie, it is you! Marina: What're you doing here? Mumfie: I was on my adventure here in Equestria. Stanley the Troll: Hi, Mumfie. Mumfie: Stanley! Mercutio, Benvolio! Romeo: And Friar Lawrence! Juliet: You're all here! Mercutio: I've figured you two love birds would be with Mumfie! Benvolio: We'd really missed you guys. Friar Lawrence: I trust you got room for a few more, Mumfie, and with Adventure Fantasy, and Horror as well? Mumfie: I see no reason why not, Friar Lawrence. Horror: Oh goody, I can hardly wait! Fantasy: Mumfie, Honey, we'd be honored to join your journey. Mumfie: I can't thank you three enough, good to have you all join our alliance. Adventure: Always a pleasure, Me hearty. As the crack of dawn was up, Mumfie explained everything to them. Mumfie: Come on, Everyone, let's begin our journey. I am on my way I can go the distance I don't care how far Because my heart is strong I know every mile Will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to find where I belong At last, the Alliance of Friendship begin their journey with their new friends of Equestria. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225